Heartful Shine Pretty Cure
Heartful Shine Pretty Cure '(ハートフルシャインプリキュア ''Hatofuru Shain Purikyua) is a Japanese magical anime series that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial fourteenth installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The season's motifs are rainbows, magic, dreams, happiness and purity. SynopsisCategory:Heartful Shine Pretty CureCategory:SeriesCategory:HanasakiTsubomi997Category:Gallery ''Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Episodes Just through the rainbow from the land we know, is a magical land full of people who dance, sing and do all sorts of happy things every day. The land they reside in is called the "Shiny Rainbow Land." Everyone was happy. The land was ruled by the Bringer of Harmony, named Queen Shiori, a kind, gentle and beautiful woman. One day, it was Queen Shiori's birthday, and everyone brought gifts for her, but suddenly, the evil sorcerer Tatsuya attacked, and turned the land into a wasteland, and its people into his slaves. Everyone lost hope. Everyone . . . except Queen Shiori. She still had hope, because she had read a prophecy that tells about 5 girls who will save the Shiny Rainbow Land from eternal doom. Queen Shiori sent the four fairies, Aika, Bunko, Chinatsu and Emi, to the "Sparkly Colour Land" (this is what the inhabitants of the Shiny Rainbow Land called Earth) to find these legendary warriors. Meanwhile, a girl named Akiyama Akiko realised something was wrong, when she saw that the rainbow was losing its colours. Akiko wanted to know what was happening, so she tried to find the end of the rainbow. The fairy Aika was watching her. When a monster attacked Akiko's school, Aika flew to Akiko and told her that she had the qualities to become a legendary warrior, a Pretty Cure. Aika turned into pink necklace, and helped Akiko to transform into the Pretty Cure of Dreams, Cure Legend. Now being joined by Tachibana Chiharu/the Pretty Cure of Faith, Cure Miracle, Fukui Emiko/the Pretty Cure of Happiness, Cure Fantasy, Nakamura Harumi/the Pretty Cure of Courage, Cure Soul and Yoshida Minako/the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Love, the five girls must join forces to save the Earth and the Shiny Rainbow Land from Tatsuya! Prophecy There is a prophecy about the Pretty Cure that goes like this: Five 14-year-old's shall answer the call, Without the Gifts and Elements, the world shall fall. Legends, Miracles, Fantasies, Souls and Love shall disappear, If the Legendary Warriors fail to make hope appear. * The first line refers to Akiyama Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko, Nakamura Harumi and Yoshida Minako, who all agree to become the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure. * Each of the girls need to possess the Five Gifts of the Rainbow: Dreams, Faith, Happiness, Courage and Wisdom, and the Five Elements of the Rainbow: Light, Fire, Thunder, Wind and Ice. Without them, the Shiny Rainbow Land and the Earth will be destroyed. * Legends, Miracles, Fantasies, Souls and Love will disappear when the world is destroyed. * If the Pretty Cure can't believe in themselves and have hope that they can defeat Tatsuya, then the world will be destroyed. Characters Pretty Cure [http://fanmade-precure-series.wikia.com/wiki/Akiyama_Akiko '''Akiyama Akiko] (秋山明子 Akiyama Akiko)/ Cure Legend (キュアレジェンド Kyua Rejendo) The main protagonist who is energetic and dreams of world peace. Akiko feels that in order to achieve your dream, you have to work hard and cherish it always. She loves to help other people and is not afraid to say her opinion. She is the best friend of Fukui Emiko and at the start of the series, she was bullied by Tachibana Chiharu. She transforms into Cure Legend '(キュアレジェンド ''Kyua Rejendo), the Pretty Cure of Dreams. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of dreams and light. Her partner is Aika. [http://fanmade-precure-series.wikia.com/wiki/Tachibana_Chiharu '''Tachibana Chiharu] (立花千春 Tachibana Chiharu)/ Cure Miracle (キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru) The second protagonist who is sporty and extremely faithful. She refuses to give up on anything that she has worked hard on. At the start of the series, Chiharu is portrayed as a bully to Akiyama Akiko, because she thought that Akiko wasn't sporty enough. In the second episode, it is revealed that Chiharu is the second Pretty Cure. She transforms into Cure Miracle '(キュアミラクル ''Kyua Mirakuru), the Pretty Cure of Faith. Her theme colour is orange and she controls the power of faith and fire. Her partner is Bunko. [[Fukui Emiko|'''Fukui Emiko]] (福井恵美子 Fukui Emiko)/ Cure Fantasy (キュアファンタジー Kyua Fantaji) The third protagonist who is happy-go-lucky and loves to play. She tends to cry a lot but loves to cheer people up with her jokes. She can sometimes act like a child and can be a bit annoying. She is the best friend of Akiyama Akiko and in the third episode, after Tachibana Chiharu became Cure Miracle, Emiko grew jealous because she thought Akiko had found a new best friend. But soon everybody realised that this was just a misunderstanding. Emiko transforms into Cure Fantasy '(キュアファンタジー ''Kyua Fantaji), the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Her theme colour is yellow and she controls the power of happiness and thunder. Her partner is Chinatsu. [[Nakamura Harumi|'''Nakamura Harumi]] (中村はるみ Nakamura Harumi)/ Cure Soul (キュア魂 Kyua Soru) The fourth protagonist who is courageous and doesn't let anything stand in her way. She is a childhood friend of Tachibana Chiharu and the two have done everything together, but Harumi didn't approve of Chiharu bullying Akiyama Akiko. Harumi doesn't get jealous easily, and loves friendships being formed, especially when enemies become friends. She transforms into Cure Soul '(キュア魂 ''Kyua Suru), the Pretty Cure of Courage. Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of courage and wind. Her partner is Emi. [[Yoshida Minako |'''Yoshida Minako ]](吉田美奈子 Yoshida Minako)/ Cure Love (キュアラブ Kyua Rabu) The fifth protagonist who was one of the Shiny Rainbow Land's Pretty Cure guardians. When the Shiny Rainbow Land was attacked, all the Pretty Cure were captured, all of them, except Minako. She tried to defeat the evil sorcerer, but was she was soon defeated, and she realised that she needed partners. Minako sent out dreams to Akiyama Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko and Nakamura Harumi. Minako is intelligent and also extremely strict. She transforms into Cure Love '(キュアラブ ''Kyua Rabu), the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of wisdom and ice. Her partner is Hana. Allies [[Queen Shiori|'''Queen Shiori]] (女王詩織 Kuīn Shiori) The Queen of the Shiny Rainbow Land. When her kingdom was attacked, Queen Shiori sent the five fairies, Aika, Bunko, Chinatsu and Emi, to the Sparkly Colour Land to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Then she fled to Earth, and scattered the shards of a magical mirror that will aid the Pretty Cure to defeat Tatsuya, the Fortune-Seeing Mirror, to the Sparkly Colour Land. Queen Shiori is a kind, gentle and wise ruler who is Tatsuya's cousin. [[Fujimoto Akari|'Fujimoto Akari']] (藤本あかり Fujimoto Akari)/ Holy Shine (ホーリーシャイン Hōrī Shain) An 8-year-old-girl who first appears in Episode 10, but fully transforms in Episode 40. In Episode 15, it is revealed that Akari was created from the Cures' strong feelings of saving Earth. Akari is very powerful and her powers can get unstable at times, which is why she needs the Cures to power her up. Before Episode 40, her transformation was just small, meaning that she didn't get her name or physically aged. When the Cures combined their feelings of hope and love, Akari finally transformed into Holy Shine '(ホーリーシャイン ''Hōrī Shain) and grew more powerful and aged to 18 years of age. She now lives with Yoshida Minako in her apartment. Villains [[Tatsuya|'''Tatsuya]] (達也 Tatsuya) The main antagonist in the series. Tatsuya is an evil sorcerer who turned the Shiny Rainbow Land into a wasteland. He sent out his minions, Black, Grey and Shadow, to find the four fairies, Aika, Bunko, Chinatsu and Emi, and stop them from reviving the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Tatsuya is the father of Darkilia and the cousin of Queen Shiori. He is cruel and wicked and hates hope. [[Darkilia|'Darkilia']] (ダークイリヤ Darkilia)/ Lightilia (ライトイリヤ Lightilia) She is the daughter of the evil sorcerer Tatsuya. She is much like her father, but in Episode 38, she is purified and becomes Lightilia, and trains with her aunt, Queen Shiori, to become the next Queen of the Shiny Rainbow Land. As Darkilia, she is wicked and mean with no sense of humour. As Lightilia, she is kind and gentle with a big sense of humour. [[Black|'Black']] (黒 Burakku) He is the first commander and the second villain to fight a Pretty Cure, preceded by Tatsuya fighting Cure Love. He is the most energetic of the commanders, but also the most evil. He likes to hurt people but has a big fear of love. [[Grey|'Grey']] (グレー Gurē) He is the second commander and the third villain to fight a Pretty Cure, preceded by Tatsuya fighting Cure Love and Black fighting Cure Legend. He is the most vain of the three commanders and always cares about his looks. He likes to mess with people's minds and turning love into hatred. [[Shadow|'Shadow']] (シャドー Shadō) He is the final of the commanders and the fourth villain to fight a Pretty Cure, preceded by Tatsuya fighting Cure Love, Black fighting Cure Legend and Grey fighting Cure Miracle. He is the most intelligent of the three commanders and always plans their strategies. Supporting Characters [[Akiyama Elizabeth|'Akiyama Elizabeth']] (秋山エリザベス Akiyama Erizabesu)/ Cure Amaze (キュア驚か Kyua Amashu) She is a woman from England who is fluent at speaking Japanese. She is also Akiyama Akiko's mother. Elizabeth was once a Pretty Cure, called the Pretty Cure of Luck, Cure Amaze. She is generous and kind, and acts like a true mother. When she found out Akiko was a Pretty Cure, she agreed to train the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure in order to defeat Tatsuya. [[Worldwide Pretty Cure|'Worldwide Pretty Cure']] (ワールドワイドプリキュア Wārudowaido Purikyua) The international Pretty Cure teams. They consist of the teams from Japan, America, France, India, Egypt, Hawaii, England, Russia, Australia and China. They are the Cures who earned a dream about the Shiny Rainbow Land, and will help the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure at any time. Items & Weapons * [[Shining Heart Necklaces|'Shining Heart Necklaces']] - the transformation items used by the Cures. * [[The Heart Swords|'The Heart Swords']] - the Dreaming Sword, the stick Cure Legend uses to perform Legend Star, ''the Faithful Sword, the stick Cure Miracle uses to perform ''Miracle Shooter, ''the Happy Sword, the stick Cure Fantasy uses to perform ''Fantasy Storm, ''the Courageous Sword, the stick Cure Soul uses to perform ''Soul Impact, ''and the Wise Sword, the stick Cure Love uses to perform ''Love Solution. * [[Holy Crowns|'Holy Crowns']] - 5 magical items wielded the generation before Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. * [http://fanmade-precure-series.wikia.com/wiki/Purity_Crystal_Harp Purity Crystal Harp] - A magical harp that allows the Cures to gain a pair of butterfly wings and to perform Amazing Pure Crystal Attack * [[Fortune-Seeing Mirror|'Fortune-Seeing Mirror']] - A mysterious and magical mirror used by Queen Shiori to see what will happen. It can only be used by the purest of hearts. Locations Osaka Seiko Gakuin - The school that the Cures attend Shiny Rainbow Land - This series' kingdom. Trivia * This is the first series where the Cures' transformation item is a necklace * This is the second series whose lead Cure was bullied, preceded by Go! Princess Pretty Cure! ** However, this is the first series where the lead Cure was being bullied by a fellow Cure harshly. Media Music Opening Theme * [[Happy Heartful Shine Pretty Cure|'Happy Heartful Shine Pretty Cure']] - The main opening theme of Heartful Shine Pretty Cure which is sung by Ayumi Hamasaki. Ending Theme * [[My Sweet Heartful Shine|'My Sweet Heartful Shine']] - The first ending theme of Heartful Shine Pretty Cure which is sung by Haruka Ayase, the voice actress of Akiyama Akiko. * [[Sparkling☆Star|'Sparkling☆Star']] - The second ending theme of Heartful Shine Pretty Cure which is sung by Haruka Ayase, Keiko Kitagawa, Sola Aoi, Erika Sawajiri and Hikari Mitsushima, the voice actresses of Akiyama Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko, Nakamura Harumi and Yoshida Minako. Movies * [[Pretty Cure All Stars Connection 2: Ai No Kagayaku Hikari|'Pretty Cure All Stars Alpha: Ai No Kagayaku Hikari']] (プリキュアオールスターズ接続2 ：愛の輝く光 Pretty Cure All Stars Alpha: The Shining Lights of Love) is the ninth film in the Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and the first of the "Alpha" films. The ''Heartful Shine ''characters make their first movie debut. * [[Heartful Shine Pretty Cure The Movie: Purinsesu & Kibo No Hikari!|'Heartful Shine Pretty Cure The Movie: Purinsesu & Kibo No Hikari!']] (プリンセス＆希望の光：ハートフル磨きプリティ映画プリキュア！''Heartful Shine Pretty Cure The Movie: The Princess & The Light of Hope!) is Heartful Shine Pretty Cure's official movie and is the 12th official movie. The ''Heartful Shine ''characters make their second movie debut. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Merchandise ''page for more info. Category:YukiSeries Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Gallery